<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coral Roses by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510433">Coral Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO, Cheating Harry, Desk Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Office Sex, Secretaries, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago, Tom Riddle saved Harry from a dead end job. Now, Harry wants to show his appreciation.</p><p>Coral roses represent passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coral Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Infidelity.</p><p>Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter harrymort would have been canon but alas, I do not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>August 05, 2016</strong>
</p><p>Harry Potter hated his job.</p><p>He hated his life to be honest.</p><p>Harry's parents had died young in a car accident involving a rich drunk twenty-five year old trust fund kid when he was only a year old, and he had been raised by his abusive relatives until he turned eighteen and left without a single regret. However, due to the fact that Harry had been forced to keep his grades less than Dudley's through all of his schooling, which meant mostly F's with a few D's and C's if he was lucky, his grades had left him unsuited for a better life, which meant that he was constantly switching between dead end jobs. He wanted to save up and leave, maybe go traveling and go to online college while he figured out what he wanted to actually do with his life, but the problem was he had a wife and children he couldn't abandon.</p><p>He'd met his friends Ron and Hermione in his senior year of high school, and through them he'd met Ginny, Ron's sister. He was in the closet, dating her seemed like a good idea, just long enough to get out of the Dursley's house. He was seventeen, she was sixteen. It was only supposed to be eight months. However, two weeks into dating she convinced him to take her to the lake, where things got heated, and Harry made the mistake of sleeping with her. He felt guilty. Harry meant to break up with her a few months later, to tell her it wasn't going to work, and as long as it didn't happen again he thought it might be okay. Three weeks later she brought him over to meet her parents and inform everyone that she had fallen pregnant, and naturally, he had no choice but to marry her; especially when she gave birth to the twins, Lily Hermione, after his mother and best friend and Luna Molly, after her mother and best friend, just after he graduated.</p><p>Harry wouldn't trade Lily or Luna for anything, but it didn't change the fact that he'd spent five years married to a woman he didn't love, stuck in the lie. The thing was, he loved Ginny, but it was like being married to his sister. He couldn't leave either because he would never be able to afford to live on his own and; since she was a successful football star, and he was a stay-at-home parent working a shitty part-time job at a cafe that paid him next to nothing with shitty tips if he was lucky; there was no way he would be able to get more than weekend custody at most.</p><p>He was twenty-two years old and he was stuck in a bad relationship and a dead end job, and there was no escape.</p><p>The bell over the door chimed, pulling him from his thoughts, and Harry frowned and paused washing the tables. "We're closed!" He shouted, rounding the corner, and he froze.</p><p>The man was soaking wet from the rain and absolutely gorgeous. He was tall, with black curls stuck to his pale face, older than Harry, and his eyes were as dark as his hair. He was dressed in a sharp suit and he had a black briefcase. Harry had never seen anyone so hot.</p><p>"Yes, sorry." He spoke, pulling Harry out of his dazed admirations, "Can I borrow your phone? My idiot assistant parked my car in a red zone and it got towed with my fucking phone still in it. I just need to call for a ride."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Harry answered, "Go ahead and take a seat. I'll go get it."</p><p>The man slumped down in a seat and Harry headed to the back office for his phone and, after a moment of debating if it was appropriate, the spare sweater and trousers he kept in the back for especially long nights. He brought them out to the man, who blinked at him.</p><p>"They're pretty big on me, but they'll probably be a little bit small." he warned, gesturing to the dry clothes, "My phone is old, slow, and you might cut your fingers on the cracks, but my passcode is S-t-r-@-w-B-3-r-r-y-F-e-!-l-d-5 and you are welcome to use it as long as you need."</p><p>He changed his phone lock every week, so he didn't see any problem telling a complete stranger his password since he would be changing it in two days anyways.</p><p>"Thank you." The man said.</p><p>He took the trousers and sweater and headed to the bathroom, and Harry wandered behind the counter to make him a warm drink. He was pretty good at figuring out people's orders without. The man struck him as one of those no nonsense types who liked sweet things but normally drank coffee as black as his soul. Oatmilk was a safe choice since Harry didn't know if he had dietary restrictions, and he struck Harry as an Earl Grey kind of guy. He brewed the man a large cup of Earl Grey tea and poured in the oatmilk, steamed and sweetened with two raw sugars instead of honey in case the guy was vegan. He might not like his job, but they had a pretty good selection for vegans, which was nice.</p><p>By the time the man came out of the bathroom, dressed in the emerald green sweater with the gold H that Molly had knitted for Harry two years earlier, and his faded holey black jeans which fit the man like capris; Harry had finished heating up a blueberry muffin to go with his tea, and he brought them over to the table. The man looked stunned.</p><p>"Oh thank you." He took an apprehensive sip and his eyes fluttered shut. Harry grinned. He loved when he got someone right like that. "How much?"</p><p>Harry waved him off. "My treat, before you came in the last customer was over an hour ago. I've already closed the register out and put the money in the safe and everything."</p><p>The man pulled a £50 note and tucked it into the pocket of his apron, holding up a hand to stop his objections. "Consider it payment for the use of your phone and clothes as well as the inconvenience." He said, then walked away with his phone before Harry could object or argue.</p><p>Harry just awkwardly accepted the money. If he wanted to pay Harry so much who was he to complain. Besides, he wasn't sure if he'd have been able to afford birthday presents for the girls as it was, and with such a generous tip he knew he could do so now, thanks to the kindness of the stranger.</p><p>He went back to cleaning, starting as far from the stranger as he could so he could have his phone call in private, but soon he could no longer avoid the last section of the cafe, and he walked over to ask him to move to the area that had already dried.</p><p>"You're fired!" He hissed dangerously into his phone as Harry came up to him, and then he turned it off with a violent swipe of the end call button that Harry had no doubt sliced his finger open.</p><p>He grinned sheepishly at Harry, holding his phone out for him, and sure enough his finger had a small cut, which Harry took the time to bandage with one of the bandaids he carried in his apron for nights when he had the kids with him at work. The bandaid had tiny blushing smiling watermelons on it, and the man smiled softly at it as Harry blushed.</p><p>Of course, Harry had to ruin the moment by knocking his briefcase off the table and scattering his papers all over the floor. Harry immediately apologized and dropped down to resort his papers. They were all written in some sort of coded shorthand, which he didn't understand, but he sorted them into neat piles by date and grouped pages with similar symbols at the top together. After a moment he realized the man was staring at him in open confusion, no longer helping him gather the papers.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked apprehensively, worried he over stepped.</p><p>"Can you read these?" He questioned back.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Not really, but these ones have a similar grouping of symbols, and their dates are the same, so I figured they should be put together. Am I doing it wrong?"</p><p>The man laughed. "No, you're doing it exactly how I do. I had my last PA for two years and she still never got it right."</p><p>Harry blushed. "I'm just good at decoding things is all." He muttered bashfully.</p><p>He held out his hand. "Tom Riddle."</p><p>"Harry Potter." He had responded.</p><p>"Tell me Harry Potter," Tom Riddle grinned, "How would you like a job?" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>